The Library
by DaCherry
Summary: Who says you only find "Happily Ever After" in books? Sometimes, you just need to go to The Library
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been a really long week. One of those weeks that felt as though it took a year to get through. After deciding a few months ago that I needed to move out of the house owned by my soon to be ex boyfriend, Jared, I'd spent the past six weeks looking at condos and houses to buy. Once I found one that worked for me, I didn't hesitate to make an offer and get the papers signed. I would be moving this weekend while he was out of town on business. If that wasn't bad enough, today we had a meeting about staff cuts. I now had to share an assistant with five other staff members.

I grabbed my laptop and packed my bag up so I could leave for the day, heading to the parking garage next door. I took a deep breath before starting my car. My original plan had been to head home start boxing things up before the move tomorrow but I decided to cruise my new neighborhood instead.

My phone rang as soon as I pulled out of my work parking lot and since the caller was my best friend for life and all that crap, I sent the call to hands free and answered it.

"Hi, Maggie," I said.

"Hey Miss B, where are you? I'm parked in front of your house, but you're not here."

"Which house? I'm in my new neighborhood looking for a bar."

"The one you're leaving. Drinking trumps packing any day. Text me an address when you find it and I'll join you."

"Will do. Ciao, baby." I hung up and told my GPS to find a bar in the area. After driving around aimlessly for a few blocks, the GPS finally found something and sent me three blocks over. I pulled into the parking lot of a strip mall to see a well lit bar in the corner named The Library. Laughing at the name, I texted the address to Maggie, locked my car, and headed inside.

There didn't seem to be anyone working behind the bar at the moment, but I took a seat anyway and looked around. The first thing I noticed was the décor. There were small tables along a low wall that divided the bar into two rooms. There were shelves along the back wall with books on them. Next to those were a few dart boards and pool tables. There were only a few other people in here which seemed a bit odd as it was Friday evening.

I played Tiny Death Star on my phone while I waited for either a bartender or Maggie to arrive. I heard her before I saw her. Her giggle is very distinct, especially for a woman in her thirties. I put my phone down and turned in her direction.

"Bella, you hot bitch! Give me some love!" she shouted running towards me. She hugged me hard enough to practically toss me over the bar.

"Jeez Mags, I just saw you last week," I whined as I pulled out of her embrace.

She let me go and took the seat next to me as I looked to see if anyone cared about her outburst, but other than a few curious glances, no one seemed put out."I know girl, but now you're single, so you're much more awesome," she teased. She took a look around the bar and laughed again. "This place is beyond cool. What do you bet there's porn on the book shelves? How long have you been here? Where's your drink?" She leaned over the edge of the bar. "Hey! What's a girl got to do to get a drink around here?!" she yelled, as I covered my ears, shaking my head in embarrassment.

"There's no porn on the shelves, at least that I've found, and if you wanted a drink badly enough, showing your boobs always helps," a deep male voice said from the door at the back area of the bar.

We both turned our heads in the direction of the voice and Maggie's jaw dropped. "Why hello, tall, dark and handsome, I'm Maggie." She thrust her hand out and he came closer to shake it. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Jake," he said, grabbing her hand and giving her a thorough once over. I cleared my throat because all of a sudden, I'm invisible. In Maggie's defense, she's stunning, all long, dark red hair and pale skin. He barely glanced my way, but did nod in acknowledgement."What can I get you lovely ladies to drink?" he asked.

"I'd like a vodka martini and my friend would like a Blue Moon if you have it in a bottle. She's a beer snob, won't drink from the tap," Maggie answered for me, still holding Jake's hand in hers. After what felt like eons of googly eye contact, Jake finally released her hand and got us our drinks.

I barely had a sip in me before Maggie turned the conversation to my move. "So give it to me straight, how are you really feeling about this monumental decision to leave Jared?"

I thought about it for a few seconds before replying. "Pretty good, actually. You know it's been a long time coming. It was just too easy to stay there and coast. "

"Does he know?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You know damned well he doesn't Magpie." Because I'm a coward, I didn't bother to tell the ex I was leaving. He knew I was unhappy and considering it, I just hadn't actually told him yet.

"You do realize that's going to go over like a bomb, right? You've been together for years, B. He won't take this lying down."

"He knew this was coming. He refused to go to counseling with me and he wouldn't sit down to have an actual conversation. I told him I wasn't happy and I was ready to move on, but instead talking to me, he keeps going out of town to avoid me." I downed the rest of my beer and waved Jake over to order another round.

After our fifth round, I knew we would have an issue with driving, so I waved Jake back over to ask about cabs in the area. He gave us a number and Maggie and I stumbled out front, hopped into the cab and headed to her house to pass out.

+(TL)+

Waking up the next morning was rough, but after copious amounts of coffee, water, and pain killers, Maggie and I were able to get a cab ride to our cars. From there we headed to my old house to pack the few things I had. Almost everything other than a few knick knacks, some books, DVD's and my clothes, either belonged to Jared or was something he had forced me to agree to buy, so I was leaving it there.

I admit, I did cry a little when deciding which pictures to bring from the mantle, but what can you expect after ending a five year relationship? The saddest part was realizing it couldn't be saved, no matter what I did.

Maggie and I packed up our cars with my meager belongings, and headed to my new place on the other side of town. Once we had everything in my living room, we decided go furniture shopping now and unpack later. Sleeping and sitting on my aerobed was going to get old fast. This way I could get the big things ordered for delivery. At least I had a desk and chair to work from.

Many moons later, okay a few hours, I had purchased all the furniture I would need. It would all be delivered by Tuesday morning. I made a mental note to take Tuesday off and we headed to Target for as much of everything else I would need.

Two of those long platform style carts with patio furniture and three shopping carts full of house wares later, and Maggie was complaining about food. Since I'm a nice friend, I took her to a pub I had seen and she was able to get the French fries and beer she'd demanded.

"I like the dark gray sheets you bought, Bella," she said while stuffing food in her mouth, narrowly avoiding chewing on one of her long red curls.

"Can you not talk while you're chewing? I know for a fact your mom taught you at least one manner." I sipped my beer. "And I agree about the sheets."

"Once we unload and unpack, we should make a list of everything we forgot. This way, we can head back out tomorrow but with a plan," she suggested.

"Makes sense." I lifted my beer to cheer. We clanked glasses, finished our food and headed back to my house.

"Hey Bella, were you planning on buying a lawnmower or looking for a service?" Maggie asked while unpacking my new pots and pans next to the back sliding glass doors.

"Crap! I hadn't even thought about it. I guess find a service. It's a small yard, shouldn't cost me too much."

"You can use all the money you would have spent on those ugly novelties Jared insisted on, and get yourself a hot young thing to trim your bush. If you know what I mean." She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Oh my God, freak!" I shrieked, throwing packing Styrofoam at her as she cackled.

After unpacking everything I bought today, Maggie and I went from room to room making a list of what I still needed to get. It was a longer list than I'd hoped, starting with a washer and a dryer. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten that while we had been out today.

Once the list was complete, I walked her to the door and gave her a huge hug.

"I can't thank you enough for just being you." I kissed her shoulder, because she's too tall for me to reach her cheek. Well, without being on my tip toes.

She tugged on my ponytail, "That's what sisters from another mister are for. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early, sunshine." She kissed my cheek and walked to her car. I closed the door, locked it, and leaned against it to stare into my mostly empty house.

Sighing, I headed to my bathroom to shower off my day and get ready for air mattress.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing**

 **If you notice any mistakes, it's my fault, not 's who did her BETA job, but I fidgeted after**

 **Thanks Mirror**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

True to her word, Mags arrived with two very large coffees, too damn early. I considered not opening the door, but her screeching would probably piss off my new neighbors enough to call the police.

"Let's get to it, chicky," she said, thrusting a cup in my face, when I opened the door. She shoved past me and sat at my desk. "Were you writing last night?"

I walked over to shut down my laptop. "A little bit, mostly I rearranged things on my calendar. I just need my shoes and we can go." I treated my large cup like a shot of vodka and downed it, wiping the back of my hand across my mouth when I was done.

"That's pretty hardcore, missy," she commented, heading to the front door."Look, I brought my truck this time."

"Thanks, Maggie. I appreciate it." I hopped into the truck and off we went to get me a new washer, dryer, TV, DVD Player, and stereo system complete with surround sound.

We wandered the longer than necessary, because Maggie kept seeing shiny things and taking off. She tends to need constant supervision. Once I found a sales rep, it was easy to point at the things I wanted. I knew I could hook everything up myself, so I declined their offer to drop it off for me, other than the washer and dryer.

When we got back to my house, I ran to prop the door open so we could get everything inside. I had insisted on a very large TV, so we struggled a little getting it into the house, but we were finally able to get it unpacked. When we went to mount the TV, I realized I had left the few tools I owned at Jared's.

While Maggie ran to get a drill and hammer, I placed a call to get the cable hooked up, then unpacked the surround sound system. Once Maggie got back, it was easy to get everything hooked up and hung up where I wanted it. Now I at least had music and DVD's until the cable guy showed up.

Mags ordered pizza and we settled out back at my new patio table, chatting and watching the sun go down.

"Have you heard from Jared?" she asked.

"Not yet. It wouldn't surprise me if he didn't notice I was gone until later in the week," I laughed.

"You'll hear from him tomorrow," she surmised.

"Wanna bet?" I offered my hand.

"'Sure." She scrunched her nose in thought. "If I win, you have to double date with me and whomever I choose for you."

"I just got out of a relationship, Maggie. I don't want to date right now," I insisted.

"You left Jared a long time ago. It just took you months to realize it. Now what do you want if you win, which you won't."

"Dinner at Ruth's Chris,"I answered without hesitation. We shook on it, and Maggie headed home.

I grabbed my laptop and went back outside to sit. I decided to edit the last few paragraphs I'd worked on the previous day. After yawning for ten minutes straight, I saved my work, shut down my computer and crashed on my mattress, thankful I only had one more night on the floor.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm flattered by all of you that are following this story, already. If you've reviewed, I responded (if you were logged in)**

 **If you notice any mistakes, it's my fault, not MissEli's who did her BETA job, but I fidgeted after**

 **Thanks Mirror for the banner xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Monday morning found me without my assistant as she was answering calls for another staff member. I sighed but got over it, I can make my own copies. I grabbed my flash drive and headed to the supply room to make a few copies of my latest article. I needed to inter office memo it to a few departments for editing, and I wanted a hard copy for myself to red line.

I was headed back to my office when I heard my cell ringing. I rushed to my office, and answered it without checking the caller ID. Big mistake, as I was now being yelled at by Jared.

"What the fuck, Bella?! You just move out, no phone call or anything? And while I'm gone? What a bitch you turned out to be!"He screamed.

I rolled my eyes and kept my voice low so I didn't give him the satisfaction of rising to his level. "Calm down, Jared. I told you months ago that I wasn't happy and I thought we needed to move on. Hell, a few weeks ago, I dropped the hint that I was looking at property."

"When did this conversation happen, Bella? When I wasn't around? Is leaving your way of working through our problems? For fucks sake, Bella!" I held the phone away from my head so as not to burst my eardrum.

"How were we going to work through problems if you didn't think there were any? I've seen you for about six week's total this whole year .You didn't think your new position travelling all over the dang place would be an issue? How about how any time I tried to talk to you, you walked away or told me it was all in my head and we were 'fine'?"

"Just because I didn't want to get married…" he trailed off.

"You think this is because we're not married? You've paid even less attention to the things I say than I thought." I closed my eyes and counted breaths to calm down. "Let me break it down for you: I'm not happy and I don't want to be with you anymore. All of my stuff is out; I pretty much left you everything. Please don't contact me again. Bye." I hung up before he could say anything and called Maggie. I owed her a double date.

I managed to concentrate on work for another hour before deciding I'd had enough. I got in my car and headed for The Library. I deemed an afternoon drink as necessary. I parked and decided to casual my work wear by unbuttoning the top two buttons on my shirt and un-tucking it. I grabbed my purse and phone, and walked into the bar.

I sat at the bar and looked around at their early afternoon crowd. There were a few college aged guys playing pool, some old timers cheering them on and a guy with a laptop at a table in the corner. I couldn't really see him but I did think it was odd to come to a bar to work. I was pulled from my musings by a tap on the bar in front of me. I turned to the bartender and saw it was Jake.

"Hey Blue Moon girl, what can I get you?"

"Hi, Jake. Since you mentioned it, how about a Blue Moon, please." He winked, grabbed a beer out of the cooler, and handed it to me.

"Here you go. It's a bit early in the day for you this time. What brings you in?" He put his arms on the bar in front of me and leaned down on them a bit.

"Long day and I'm new to the neighborhood," I explained.

"New to San Diego? Or just this part of town? What's your name anyway?" He yanked the bar towel off his shoulders wiped down in front of him and tossed it into the corner.

"Bella, nice to meet you." I put my hand out to shake. "I've lived here almost my whole life. I'm just new to this side of town." I finished my beer and set it down on the bar.

"Another one?" he asked. I nodded and he went back to the cooler, handing me the beer as he yelled out, "Hey, Edward! Need anything?" The guy in the corner with the laptop looked around it to answer, and I gasped under my breath. What I saw of Edward was hot, and he looked as if he was around my age.

"Can I get a Coke, please, Jake? Thanks!" He made brief eye contact with me before he turned back to his work.

"Who's that?" I asked Jake when he came back around the bar.

"Oh, that's Edward." He shrugged as if that clarified everything. "I'm headed to the store room. If you want another one, shout." He sauntered off down the hall behind the bar. I finished my beer then tossed some money on the counter. I gave Edward another cursory glance before heading to my car and going home.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm flattered by all of you that are following this story, already. If you've reviewed, I responded (if you were logged in)**

 **As for posting schedule- the story is already written, so it's more of a 'which day do I want to post' thing**

 **If you notice any mistakes, it's my fault, not MissEli's who did her BETA job, but I fidgeted after**

 **Thanks Mirror for the banner xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I was up early Tuesday, as my furniture was going to be delivered that morning. I brewed a pot of coffee and deflated my aerobed. Since I hadn't completely unpacked yet, I made sure there were clear paths to my bedroom and living room. I was pulling on some yoga pants when the doorbell rang. I tossed on a tank top and ran to open the door, finding Maggie on my porch in braids and sweats.

"Happy New Furniture day!" She cheered as she pushed me to the side and barged in.

"Make yourself at home," I snarked, heading to pour her some coffee.

"I shall, as soon as you have a couch. Coffee?" She asked while I was handing her a mug. "See, this is why I love you, Bella. You foresee my needs. You know where everything's going, right?" she asked waving her hands towards the living room.

"Well, I thought the washer and dryer should go in the closet in the kitchen that's clearly for laundry purposes."

"Such a smart ass this morning. I like it."

Before I had a chance to respond, there was a beeping sound alerting us to a truck backing up outside. I propped the front door open and ran to greet my new things. Two burly guys got out of the truck cab, and I walked to the one with the clipboard. Once I verified everything was here, they got to work. It didn't take them long to unload and arrange it all. The cable guy pulled up right as the delivery van was leaving. He was only in the house a short time as I'd chosen to go wireless as much as possible.

After he left, Mags and I jumped on my bed for a few minutes before she helped me with the sheets. While I put all my clothes into my dressers, she was hooking up my washer and dryer.

"You owe me beers after all this hard labor!" Maggie shouted down the hall.

"Deal. Want to see if your boyfriend Jake is working?" I suggested.

"Man candy? I'm in," she agreed and I teased her bit singing, 'Mags and Jakey sitting in a tree' at the top of my lungs while I finished up in my room.

*TL*

When we got to the bar, there was a different guy standing behind it. He had almost white hair, it was so blonde. He also had the largest septum ring in his nose, making him look sort of like a bull. As soon as he turned to get us our beers, Maggie leaned in to me, whispering. "They must hire only cute boys to work here, no?"

When he set his beers down, his shirt sleeve rode up showing a Celtic arm band tattoo. "Hey, I have that tattoo, too!" Mags exclaimed as she grabbed his arm, and leaned over the bar to get a better look. "See, right here." She pushed her sleeve up.

"Nice." New Guy said, running his finger over her bicep. "I'm Liam."

"Maggie and this is Bella. She just moved into this neck of the woods. "

"Hi, Liam." I held my hand out to shake.

"Jake told me about you," Liam said, shaking my hand.

"A girl visits a bar a few times in a couple of days, and suddenly she's news," I commented, winking.

"He just said there was fresh blood in the water. Anything else, ladies?" Liam asked tapping his fingers on the bar.

"No, but thanks, Liam," I answered as Maggie swooned. "Quit being such a hooker, hooker." I nudged her.

"Can't help it." She shrugged, lifting her beer to toast. "To looking at pretty boys."

"To being free," I responded, tapping her beer with mine.

Liam came back over to get us another round as another guy came from the back near the bathrooms. I looked over thinking it would be Jake, but it was the Edward guy. He was much hotter close up; brownish red hair, that was a little on the longer side and green eyes. He glanced our way, and nodded. "You got things, Liam? I'm out of here. Call if you need anything."

"Got it, Edward," Liam answered and I watched Edward walk out the door.

I could feel Maggie's elbow in my ribs. "Fuck woman, unhand me," I growled as I smacked her arm.

"He's cute, Bella." She nudged me again.

"Do it again and you may lose that appendage," I stated coolly.

She snorted, threw some money on the bar and stood. "Food,then back to yours?"

"Sure. Bye Liam!" He waved and we went to find what food was in my new neighborhood that didn't come in a box. We found another strip mall down the road that had five different style restaurants in it, than we had to play Rock Paper Scissors because we couldn't agree. I won, so we headed into the Italian place. I had a craving for pasta.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm flattered by all of you that are following this story, already. If you've reviewed, I responded (if you were logged in)**

 **If you notice any mistakes, it's my fault, not MissEli's who did her BETA job, but I fidgeted after**

 **Thanks Mirror for the banner xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The rest of my week was spent re-editing my column and settling my things into their places. I kept moving items from surface to surface. Eventually everything would feel right. Jared attempted to call me ten more times but never left a message. I'm surprised he didn't get tired of me hitting 'ignore' on my phone. It was ironic that I wrote an advice column for men about women in a local men's magazine, but couldn't convince my ex things were over between us.

By Monday morning, I felt semi confident about my column. I would find out on today during the staff meeting. I took a different route to work, checking out my new neighborhood. Things seemed to be a little more upscale on this part of town. I was glad I moved in. As I drove by The Library, I made a mental note to go back soon. I think it was going to become 'my' bar.

The morning meeting went smoothly and I got more feedback on my column as well as some ideas for next month's issue. Since we had a small circulation, we worked six weeks in advance. We were also upgrading our website to add a smart phone and tablet app in the next few months.

I spent Friday night in, eating Chinese food, sort of feeling lonely, but not really. This was my first chance to breathe since I'd moved, so I took advantage of it by drinking too much wine and dancing around my living room while singing loudly.

On Saturday I visited my local nail salon to get girlied up with a new pedicure. I chose a bright pink as it was a happy color and I allowed their aesthetician to rip the hair off my face. Not sure how I should interpret her glee at doing it, but I tipped her anyway.

Sunday afternoon I decided to watch part of the baseball game at the bar. I sent Maggie a text to see if she wanted to join me. After receiving her sad face emoji, I hopped in my car and headed to the bar. The parking lot was pretty packed when I got there since there wasn't anything else open in the area on Sunday; they were all in the bar. I was able to grab the last stool available. Both Jake and Liam were both behind the bar, and most of the clientele were men of all ages.

"Blue Moon, Bella?" Jake asked walking past me.

"When you have a second, please." I was lucky enough to have a TV directly in front of me, so I concentrated on that. Jake set a beer in front of me and hustled to the tables near the pool tables to clean them of their trash.

By the fifth inning, we were down four runs, so I decided to call it a day. I waved Liam over so I could settle my tab. As I was signing my receipt, he brought me a flyer.

"Hey Bella, not sure if you like live music or anything, but these guys are doing a small show here on Saturday evening. Selected amount of people are allowed in, so if you're interested, be here by four, ok?"

"Thanks, Liam. Have a great rest of your shift!" I took the flyer and headed to my car. It wasn't until I got home that I noticed the band that would be playing was one of our local bands gone big. They were also one my favorites, so I would definitely be there on Saturday. I made a mental note to invite Maggie, and drove home.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm flattered by all of you that are following this story, already. If you've reviewed, I responded (if you were logged in)**

 **To the Guest Reviewers: I don't mention ages, normally. Assume they're both old enough to be doing well in their chosen career paths. Yes, I do write short chapters. No- I won't post more often or add more to a chapter**

 **If you notice any mistakes, it's my fault, not MissEli's who did her BETA job, but I fidgeted after**

 **Thanks Mirror for the banner xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The week flew by and before I knew it, I was hunting in my closet looking for my knee high black boots. Maggie was on her way to pick me up for the concert at The Library, and I wasn't ready yet. She found me cursing and throwing boxes everywhere.

"Maybe you should consider unpacking a bit more, Bella," she suggested.

"Fuck off, Mags!" I yelled from the back of the closet. "Eureka!" I made my way to sit on the edge of my bed to pull the boots on calling, "I'm almost ready Magpie." I straightened my black skirt and hair, grabbed my purse and phone, and headed out to her car.

The parking lot was almost full when we got there, and it was still early. I had heeded Liam's advice and forced Maggie to pick me up by three. There was a banner hanging across the top of where the band was setting up that simply stated, 'Dirty Monkey, Hometown gone Big'. We laughed and headed to claim some stools at the bar.

Jake headed over as soon as he saw Maggie to take our order. "Hi ladies, the usual?" he offered.

"Yes, please. Pretty exciting, no?" I asked.

Jake nodded, walking to get us our drinks. He set them back down in front of us before speaking."It is. The owner went to school with these guys, and whenever they want to jam to a small audience, they set it up for here. Glad you got here early, we shut the doors at six, and we'll be packed. If you want a table, now's the time. "

"I'd rather sit at the bar," Maggie said, eyeing Jake up and down. She was such a whore. He winked in response.

"Suit yourself. There's three of us back here tonight and two on the floor." With that, he went back to setting up.

Maggie and I made small talk while watching all the activity. She kept poking me and pointing out her version of hot men. We laughed each time she got caught. Jake and Liam were nice enough to keep our drinks full, reminding us about how often cabs cruised the lot.

Before the band even took the stage, Mags was pretty drunk and barely staying on her stool. I flagged down the female bartender that was working to get us some water. We hadn't met her yet, and judging by the look on her face, we didn't want to either.

"What?!" she demanded, snapping her gum and fluffing her short, blonde hair.

"Can we get some waters, please?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, reached into the cooler in front of her and slammed them in front of us. "Ten," she demanded, and held her hand out palm up.

"Ten? For water? Really?" Maggie laughed.

"Just put it on the tab I have," I said, opening a bottle and handing it to Maggie.

"We don't do tabs," she said, putting her open palm in my face, again.

"I really recommend you remove your hand from her face," Maggie seethed.

"We have a tab, ask Jake or Liam," I said, turning back to Maggie to keep her from hitting the bitch or the floor. It was a tossup with how drunk she was.

"Oh, I didn't realize you two were the newest flavor," she sneered, flouncing away only to knock into Edward.

"Claire," he said, steadying her.

"Oh hi, Edward. Sorry to knock into you." She ran her hands over his arms, smiled, and leaned into him.

"It's fine, just be more careful, and watch where you're going." He pushed her away from him and frowned.

She pouted, but moved to the other side of the bar, still glaring at us.

"Are you girls doing alright? Liam's on the floor, so I'm watching his side of the bar," he noted, leaning closer so we could hear him.

"Other than being charged a whole five bucks for a small bottle of water, and accosted by a blonde bitch, we're great," I responded.

"Don't sweat the water charge, I'll remove it from your tab. As for Claire, that's a whole other story," he said.

I turned back around just as the band took the stage. The lead singer, Mike leaned in to speak to the crowd. "Hey! As most of you know, we're from right up the street. We thank you very much for supporting us and thanks to Edward for allowing us to play his bar whenever we want. Cheers Mate!"

"To Edward!" The crowd shouted, causing me to look back at him.

"This is your bar?" I asked, leaning over the bar so he could hear me over the noise.

"Yes," he said, and walked away.

"Hey! Come back!" I shouted, but he couldn't hear me over the loud guitar.

"Intriguing, no? Especially as he's hot." Maggie attempted to whisper, but was loud enough to catch the attention of Claire and Jake. I smacked her arm, and turned back to the stage.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm flattered by all of you that are following this story, already. If you've reviewed, I responded (if you were logged in)**

 **If you notice any mistakes, it's my fault, not MissEli's who did her BETA job, but I fidgeted after**

 **Thanks Mirror for the banner xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After the band had played for an hour, I was ready for another drink and a pee break. "Do me a favor and order me a beer when Liam or Jake comes by." Maggie nodded in understanding and I headed to the back where the restrooms were. On my way through the crowd, I was accosted by a guy that decided to grab my arm when I tried to squeeze past him.

"Hi pretty, you must be new here, because I'm here all the time and we haven't met." He leered at me.

I shrugged my arm out of his, and tried to walk around him. "Not new here and not interested, but thanks." I tried to get past him, but he grabbed my arm again, tighter, yanking me closer to him.

"Dude, you need to let go of my arm," I suggested icily.

"Or what?" he asked getting close to my face. I stomped on his foot with the heel of my boot, causing him to let me go immediately, and then I kneed him in his nuts.

"Or that, dickhead!" I started to head back to the bar. He tried to grab me again, but stopped when he saw someone coming in through the back door. It was Edward, and he spotted us as soon as he came in.

"Bella, I was wondering where you were. Have you met Alec?" He gestured towards the guy who was trying to put weight on his now injured foot "Alec, this is Bella," he said holding me to his chest. I moved as close to him as I could, putting distance between me and Alec.

Alec huffed, but walked away. Edward held me at arm's length, looking me over. "Sorry about the hugging, but if he thinks you're with me, he'll leave you alone. Are you okay? Alec tends to think he's a ladies' man."

"I'm fine." I wiped an errant tear from my eye and moved away from him, trying to get into the bathroom before I had an emotional breakdown.

"Here, use the one in my office," Edward offered, unlocking a third door I hadn't noticed. "Take as long as you need. I really am sorry about Alec. I'm going to go toss him out."

"You don't have to do that. He seems like a regular." I placed my hand on his arm to stop him. "Just keep him away from us."

He nodded and I walked into Edward's bathroom, locking the door behind me. I took a few deep breaths before looking in the mirror. All I could see was fear etched across my face. I dabbed water under my eyes to remove the smeared mascara, used the facilities, and headed back to Maggie.

I was surprised to find Edward talking to her. Maggie was twirling her hair, and by the way he was leaning into her, it seemed as if he enjoying her flirting. I tried to ignore how much that bothered me as I approached them. Maggie jumped up to hug me as soon as she saw me.

"Edward was filling me in on what happened," she said, practically squeezing the breath out of me.

"I'm sure he was," I said coolly. I couldn't keep the bitterness out of my tone. Maggie dropped her arms and gave me a good once over.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"Nothing, I just want to pay the tab and go. Liam!" I shouted, moving to the other end of the bar. I watched Maggie and Edward talking out of the corner of my eye as I signed the credit card receipt and handed him some cash for a tip. "Thanks."

"See you soon, Bella," Liam said, handing me back my card. I headed towards the front door, not even stopping to tell Mags I was leaving. Edward tried to flag me down, but I ignored him and ran out hailing a cab.

"Bella! Wait up!" Maggie yelled as she came running out the door. "I can drive you. I'm back to sober, just hang on a minute."

"Its fine, Mags. This way you can stay as long as you want," I snarled, getting into the cab and shutting the door. I told the driver to go, giving him my address and settling into the seat. I didn't even turn back to see if Maggie went back into the bar.

She tried to call me three times on my short ride home but I hit 'ignore' each time. I turned my phone off as soon as the cabbie had dropped me at my house, and made sure to put the chain lock on so she wouldn't be able to get in, in case she came over. I wasn't sure why I was acting like this; I was more reacting than anything else.

I shrugged out of my clothes and lay on my bed. I could tell sleep wouldn't come easy.

 **A/N: Fixed, hopefully :)**

 **Thanks for reading. If you were logged in when you reviewed, I responded**

 **Sorry for the delay in posting, I was laid off last week (While on vacation, I might add) and needed to find a new Word source.**

 **Any mistakes are mine, I fidget after MIssEli fixes things. Thanks to Mirror for my banner**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I woke up early from a restless night's sleep. One glance in the mirror showed what I thought, that I had cried in my sleep. On top of the puffy eyes, I had a killer headache. I decided to pop some Ibuprofen and start the coffee before turning my phone back on. While it brewed, I stewed. I couldn't pinpoint exactly what happened to piss me off about Edward and Maggie last night, but it was obvious that something had.

I didn't really want to listen to her berate me about my behavior yet, but knew I had to face the music. Sighing, I added cream to my mug and settled onto the couch, putting my phone on speaker. I cringed hearing I had six messages. I knew none of them were going to be good.

 _Seriously, Bella! You just fucking left me here! What the fuck is wrong with you?!_

I hit delete.

 _Dammit Bella, quit ignoring my calls!_

Delete.

 _Did something happen that I don't know about?_

Delete.

 _I just talked to Edward, and he was pretty sure he stopped Alec before anything too graphic could happen-_

Of course you went back in and talked Edward, I thought snidely, hitting delete again.

 _Fuck it; I'm going home, when you grow a pair, you know where I'll be._

Delete. I got up to get refill my mug, when the next message came on, causing me to pause.

 _Hey Bella, It's Edward. Maggie gave me your number. Why'd you run out of here? Did Alec try anything other than what I saw? I thought I stopped him before he could do anything. Please let me know what happened. The best number for me is 858-555-1821. It doesn't matter what time just let me know you're okay. Please-_

My hand hovered over delete, but I decided not to. I closed out of my voicemail and put my phone on the coffee table. I walked to my bedroom to grab my journal, and then veered into the kitchen for more coffee. I sat back on the couch and thought about last night.

My typical MO was to journal my feelings. If I didn't write it all out, it would fester until I was really angry and basically blew up at the littlest thing. I started with writing down some basic questions.

 _Was I emotionally alright after being accosted?_

 _What bothered me so much I had to run?_

 _Was it Maggie flirting with Edward?_

I took a deep breath and let it out. That's exactly what it was. It bugged me to watch Maggie flirt with him. She flirts with every guy she ever meets so logically it shouldn't bother me. I underlined that question about ten times, not coming up with an answer.

I got up to get more coffee, because I needed the caffeine and grabbed the paper from my porch. I heard my phone notify me of a text. I sighed, because I knew it would be Maggie. I picked up my phone and read her text.

 _Please just let Edward and me know you made it home alright_

Her text pissed me right off, so I replied.

 _I'm safe and home. You and Edward can go back to having breakfast or whatever the fk you were doing._

The phone rang two seconds later.

"Isabella Marie! What in the ever loving hell is going on with you?!" She demanded.

"I don't know," I sputtered and burst into tears.

"Shit, I'll be there in ten." She said before hanging up.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Any mistakes are mine. Sometimes I fidget after MissEli does her job as BETA. Thanks, Mirror, for the banner**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Maggie was knocking on my door in seven minutes. This was impressive, as it usually took fifteen to get here. I unlocked the door and steadied myself for a typical Maggie rant. She chose to say nothing and headed for the kitchen and the coffee. I was surprised, but followed her quietly watching as she started another pot to brew.

"Did you let Edward know you were okay?" She asked, leaning against the bar.

"Didn't you tell him before you stormed over here?" I chided. The look on Maggie's face was as if a light bulb had just turned on.

"Holy shit!" She shouted. "You were jealous of me and Edward talking." Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Why would that bother me?" I huffed, yanking open the cabinet and handing her a mug.

"Oh sweetie, you like him," she goaded.

"Pfft. I hardly know him. Last night's the first time we've even spoken. " I shuffled back into the living room.

She followed close behind. "But you like him. It's crystal clear, my dear." She tapped her temple and gave me her 'I know everything' look as I sat down. "After several attempts on my end to contact you…ahem, "she paused, most likely waiting for me to say something. When I didn't, she continued, "I decided to go home. I haven't seen or spoken to Edward since I gave him your number last night right before I left the bar. Which by the way was about ten minutes after you did. He freaked when you tore out of there. He thought he had done something to offend you or that Alec had actually gotten more hands- on than what he saw."

""Oh..." I said quietly.

"Yes, Oh," she emphasized. "What you saw, was me pumping him for information about Jake. He was asking me questions about you."

"Oh…like what?"

"For a word girl you're not very eloquent this morning. If you want to know what he asked, you'll have to talk to him," she commented."I'm getting more coffee, it's too bloody early. Did you want more?" She offered, and I handed her my mug. She was back too fast for me to formulate anything to say.

"I don't know where to begin," I admitted.

"Well, why don't you start by at least sending Edward a text that you're alive?" She suggested, handing me my phone.

I sent him a quick 'thanks for checking up on me' text and settled in to be grilled by Maggie. But before she could ask me another question, my phone rang. "Pick it up; I'm sure it's Edward," she stated looking for all intents and purposes like the cat that just ate the canary. She kissed my cheek and left me alone with the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella, hey, it's Edward." He hesitated. "I'm sorry to call this early on a Sunday, but I was worried about you."

"You didn't have to worry, I got home alright. Sorry I didn't let you know last night, but I had my phone off," I explained.

"I kind of figured you did. Why did you haul ass? You missed the second half of the set."

"I guess Alec freaked me out more than I thought he had," I lied, and I heard Maggie snicker from the other room. Eavesdropping whore.

"Are you coming in to watch the game today?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing today, yet. Why?"

"Just wondering if I was going to see you to verify you really are okay. Don't worry about Alec, if that's keeping you away. He's no longer welcome in my establishment."

I groaned. "I told you not to do that, Edward. He seemed as if he was a regular, and I've only been going in there a few weeks. .."

He interrupted me before I could finish. "I told you last night it's what I wanted to do. He's been warned in the past about his behavior. Now I know women can safely hang out at my bar. So please, come in for the game today."

"I'll think about it."

"I'll make sure you don't have to deal with anyone else but me." He tried to sweeten the pot.

"Thanks for checking on me, Edward, but I need to go. Maggie's here and she isn't done yelling at me yet."

"Okay, I'll let you go. I hope to see you later." We hung up and I put my phone on the table, timing how long until Maggie would reappear.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. To the anonymous 'guest' reviewer-pleas abide by the adage you should have learned as a child:"if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all"**

 **I'm going to try and post 2x a week, until complete. We'll see how it goes**

 **Any mistakes are mine as I like to fidget after MissEli performs her BETA magic. Thanks Mirror, for the banner**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It took Maggie twelve seconds to come back into the living room after I hung up. "It's a good thing he doesn't know you very well, or he would have instantly picked up on you being a liar."

"I didn't want to admit I was a drunken moron, alright?"

"So, I think I need to add things up for you, Miss Bella," Maggie said, counting points on her fingers. "One, you're attracted to Edward, even though you've only said three words to him. Two, you were excited that he not only stood up for you, he touched you. Sadly it's the most action you've seen in years, because your douche of an ex left you feeling unwanted and unloved. Three, you got mad when you saw him talking to me. This is based solely on the fact you know how much I like peen, and assumed I was hitting on him. Do I have all of the facts?" she asked.

I nodded, refusing to look at her. "But…" I started to interrupt, and she punched my arm.

"I'm not done, yet. What you're going to do today is take a long hot shower, get into your best jeans, a shirt with some cleavage showing, and go to the damn bar. Be social and be nice. Now let's make waffles, I need the carbs." With that, Maggie shuffled into my kitchen. I contemplated what she said while she opened and slammed shut cabinets, until I couldn't take it any longer.

"For fucks' sake, Mags. You helped me unpack everything, why can't you find what you're looking for?" I pulled out the waffle maker for her and put it on the counter.

"Shut it, woman! I spent all night worrying over you. If I want to slam a few doors, I will." She hip checked me and yanked eggs out of the fridge. I moved out of her way and let her cook me breakfast in silence. When everything was ready, she handed me a plate of food and shoved past me to sit at the table.

"I'm sorry," I offered, eating bacon as if I had been starving for a week. "I should have at least sent you a text to let you know I was home."

"Yes you should have," She agreed.

"I acted immaturely and I can't even blame it on the drinking." She nodded her head and moved her hands in the symbol for 'more please'. "Ummmm, yeah, Mags, I've got nothing else." I grinned and she laughed.

After we finished breakfast, we sat in comfortable silence watching TV before Maggie left. Well, as comfortable as we could be with her constantly insisting I go see Edward today and me begging off because I had work to do. She reminded me that I could bring my computer to the bar and work, but I wasn't comfortable with that idea.

I hopped in the shower to erase last night's activities. I didn't feel like messing with my hair, so I piled it on top of my head and used a clip to hold it there. I was indecisive, before choosing against going to the bar. I was too embarrassed about my actions to face Edward today. Instead, I tugged on some flannel pajama pants with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on them and a purple tank top to match Donatello, before grabbing my laptop and settling on the patio to work.

Time got away from me because the next thing I knew, my stomach was rumbling. I got up to make a sandwich and checked the time on my cell. The game was getting ready to start, so I turned on the TV as I headed into the kitchen.

I curled up on my couch with my sammy and chips. At the beginning of the third inning, I got a text from Edward.

 _I take it you're not coming_

I felt guilty immediately.

 _Not today, I'm working on my article_

 _You're a writer? Cool-I'll let you get back to it, unless you want to come and work from here?_

 _Not today, but thanks for the offer_

 _Next time + I'm holding you to that_

I placed my phone to the side and finished watching the game. On the commercials, I wrote, but I soon lost interest.

Later that night, as I was getting ready for bed, I received another text from Edward

 _Hope to see you soon_

I returned the sentiment and went to bed with a smile on my face.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing-**

 **All mistakes are mine because I sometimes fidget after MissEli does her kick ass BETA-ing. Thanks, Mirror, for the banner**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Even though I'd told Edward I'd see him soon, soon turned into longer than a week. Work got out of hand and had me leaving the office later than normal. By the time I got home, I was too tired to do more than sleep. I was nice enough to let Edward know via text that I had an overabundance of work to explain my disappearing act.

I knew that texting versus calling him was cowardly, but I couldn't help myself. I didn't know him well enough to feel comfortable speaking on the phone. Lame, but that's how it was. Through our text conversations, I had learned that his parents still lived close by and his dad was a pediatrician at the local Children's hospital. I thought that was cool.

The extra work caused me to get sick, so when Friday night rolled around, I wasn't going anywhere but my couch with the remote. I felt a little better on Saturday but knew I needed to stay home and rest, no matter how many times Maggie called or texted, pleading with me to 'shower off my stench and come back to the living'.

On Sunday, I felt well enough to do much-needed chores. The laundry had piled up to mountainous heights and my fridge was empty. I tossed a load into the washer, made my grocery list and headed out. Halfway through the aisles, I realized it wasn't a great idea to push myself to do everything at once as I started feeling slightly woozy. I grabbed a few more cans of soup and headed to the register so I could go home.

Maggie was sitting on my front steps when I pulled into the driveway. She took one look at me and lunged to help me. "Go get in comfy clothes and lay down,"she insisted. "I'll grab your goods."

I was too tired to argue so I did what she told me to do. After changing, I collapsed onto my couch, listening to Maggie talk as she put my stuff away. Certain words were louder than others, like 'stubborn' and 'sick' as well as 'stupid'. I laughed and put on the TV while I waited for her to join me.

"Move." She shoved at my legs.

"There's a perfectly good chair right there," I pointed.

"But I want to sit _here_ ," she emphasized.

"Sheesh, you're pretty fucking annoying." I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were this sick?"

"I didn't think I was."

She leaned over and felt my forehead."You've definitely got a fever. What else is bothering you at the moment?"

"Well, my friend Maggie won't stop annoying me," I led off, but she punched my shin. "Fuck, woman! That hurt."

"I know," she giggled. "Be serious, please. "

"Fine," I sighed. "A few aches and pains, but my stomach and throat seem okay."

"Why don't I make you something to eat? After that, you nap. You should probably take the day off from work tomorrow as well."

"I can't, I have a deadline," I argued.

"Honey, that magazine isn't going anywhere, and you need the rest." Maggie got up and headed back into the kitchen. I must have dozed off, because next thing I knew, she was waking me up.

"Here's some chicken soup. " She helped me to sit up and handed me a mug filled to the brim. "Eat as much as you can."

I slurped the soup and thrust the empty mug back at Maggie. "Thanks."

"Do you want to sleep in your bed or out here?" She asked.

"Here"

I curled up into a ball as she put a blanket over me. "I'll stick around for awhile."

"Thanks," I said drifting off.

I woke later to voices but didn't make much of it, and fell back to sleep. The next time I woke, my room was very well lit. I slowly opened an eye and glanced at the clock. I closed my eye and was halfway back to dream world when I jolted up and looked around. I was in my bed. Last place I remembered being was on the couch. Maggie must have coaxed me back here at some point. I could barely make out what sounded like the TV being on, so I called out to her.

"Mags! How in the hell did I get into bed?" I attempted to stand, but I was still woozy. "Motherfucker!" I yelled as I fell back onto the bed.

"Sheesh, Bella! What are you doing?"

I immediately looked at the person who was unmistakably not Maggie that was standing in my doorway. "Edward? What are you doing here?" I demanded as I tried to get back up.

"Maggie called me to spot her, she needed to get to work," he explained, helping me to my feet.

Once I was mostly steady, I pushed his arms off me. "She doesn't work on Sunday's." I stated.

"No, she doesn't, but since it's Tuesday…"he trailed off, and I plopped back onto the bed.

"What?" Being sick obviously made me eloquent.

"May I?" He asked, pointing to the bed. I nodded and he sat. "You were running a very high fever, which started on Sunday night. Maggie called me Monday morning to ask if I could sit with you. You weren't moving and she was considering taking you to the hospital. When I got here, she was pouring Gatorade down your throat. You fell back to sleep and I've been rehydrating you every few hours."

"Huh," I offered, eloquent as ever.

"This is the most you've moved in a while. I have to admit, it's been scary watching you."

"Why didn't she call someone else to sit with me? It's not like I really know you."

"Wow, okay." He stood, "I guess I can go then, since you feel great and no longer need any help." He stormed out of the room.

"Shit…" I muttered and hoisted myself back up. I ambled out into the living room to see Edward throwing things into a backpack. "Edward….I…."

"Save it, Bella. Glad to see you're finally coherent. I'll text Maggie to come back over." Before I could say another word, he was out the door and gone.

"But…" I said to an empty room.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. A lot of you thought Bella was being ridiculous for not going to the bar. Not sure why. She was not only embarrassed about the conclusion she jumped to, she had been physically accosted by Alec. She needed process time. As for the Alec situation, I don't mean to make light of any kind of harassment or assault. If you've been in this situation, talk to someone, reach out.**

 **All mistakes are mine, I fidget after MissEli BETA's me. Thanks, Mirror, for the banner**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I had to search to find my phone, but once I did, I called Edward. It rang twice before going to voicemail. Everyone knows that means he saw who was calling and ignored me. I left him a message basically begging him to call me back. I reminded him that I've been sick, so blaming me for being incoherent wasn't cool. Then I called Mags to give her a few pieces of what little mind I had left. She was in a meeting, so I left her a message too, and threw my phone on the couch.

I decided to shower and brush my teeth since I was feeling pretty gross. When I was clean, I tossed on some fresh from my drawer comfy clothes and decided to forage for food. All of this wore me out, so I grabbed my laptop and retired to the couch. I checked in with work to learn Maggie had told them how sick I was and that they'd extended my deadline.

I opened their latest edit on my piece and got back to work. It didn't take long until I was tired and frustrated, so I saved what I'd done and put my computer on the coffee table. I must have dozed, as I was startled awake by my phone ringing. Digging into the couch chsions to find it, I let out a triumphant 'A-ha' and answered it.

"What did you do to Edward?!" Maggie demanded.

"I'm feeling much better, thanks. Care to fill me in on what the hell's happened since Sunday?"

She huffed, "Well, your fever spiked pretty high and you were slightly delirious. I couldn't get you to move, though, so when your phone alerted me to an incoming text from Edward, I called him for assistance."

"Yeah, about that, why would you call Edward?"

"A few reasons. One, you kept asking me to call him, because his dad's a doctor. Two, even though you've been ignoring him, he cares. Three, the only other guys I know I didn't want to bring to your house."

"Did you count those off on your fingers? I know how much you enjoy doing that." I tried for a little levity.

"Listen, you little shit. I was scared by how you were acting, and I wasn't sure whether you needed to go to the ER or not. Edward came over and he called his dad. We then proceeded to force some fluids into you. On the advice of his dad, you weren't to be left unattended and if your fever got any higher, you'd need to be admitted. Since I had to work, Edward agreed to stay with you."

"Was I really that bad? I have no memory between when you helped me get bags out of my car and this morning when I found Edward in my house. I was a bit creeped out."

"No, really?" She mocked. "Now call Edward and apologize for being a douche."

"I wasn't being a douche. Sheesh! I had no idea what was going on, how he got in my house or even what day it was. He could have had an ounce of patience with me, but he stormed out instead."

"Look, Bella. You spent the past two days calling for him in your crazy hallucinogenic state, so maybe he had every right to wonder why you were being a bitch when you woke up. Call him." She hung up on me.

I yelled some delightful profanity and called Edward, again. It went to voicemail, again. I left a message, again. By then I was too tired to do anything else, so I climbed back into my bed and put the TV on for background noise.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. For those of you worried, things turn soon**

 **All mistakes are mine, as I fidget after MissEli does her BETA-ing. Thanks, Mirror, for the banner**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I was starving the next morning, so I knew I was feeling better. After stumbling around my living room, I finally found my phone. There weren't any new messages and this made not only me sad, but angry. Stupid men and their stupid, fragile egos. I had some toast and juice before calling Maggie.

"How are you feeling?" She answered on the first ring.

"A thousand million times better," I said laughing.

"Did you talk to Edward?"

"I tried," I sighed. "He wouldn't pick up the phone. I guess if I'm up to it, I can try and pin him down at work. "

"Let him calm down before you force him to talk to you. I can attempt to call him for you," She offered.

"Thanks, but it really should be me. I just can't believe he got that mad about my actions. He was here, he knew how high my fever was, how close to being admitted to the hospital I was..." I trailed off.

"Bella, he liked the fact that you needed him. His ego's bruised. This will take time, because he's a man and they have pride and all that bullshit."

"I know, but I really want to talk to him."

"I know, but not today."

We talked a bit more before she had to get off the phone. I stumbled around picking up my house until I was too tired to function again. I turned on the TV and took a snooze before working on my article and submitting it with all the changes. I was hoping I'd be able to go back to work tomorrow, but I'd wait and see how I felt in the morning.

Despite my better judgment, I did try to call Edward one more time. I let him know I was feeling much better, that I was returning to work the next day, and I thanked him for taking such good care of me while I was out of it. Then I begged him to contact me somehow. Not my best moment, but I couldn't help myself.

After checking my phone a million more times to no avail, I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

I felt close to 100 percent the next morning, so after the world's longest hot shower, I went to work. Even if I was only there a half day, I'd feel as if I got something done.

Our morning meeting was extra long. I'm sure everyone was blaming my return for that. Sadly, I was handed back a very red-lined article. When I read it over, I could tell how out of it I had been while writing it. I scratched my original idea and decided to focus on miscommunication. Meaning mine and Edward's, but no one needed to know that.

I muted my cell and dug in. I kept busy for more than an hour before running spell check and emailing it to my editor. I leaned back in my chair and yawned. Knowing how futile the effort would be, I glanced at my phone only to notice the alert light was blinking. I reached for it, hesitating before I swiped the screen to see who was trying to get in touch with me.

Nothing could stop my grin when I saw a text from Edward, simply stating

 _I'm ready to talk now_

I paused before responding

 _Can we do this in person?_

It rang before I could put it down.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella. I thought I'd call instead of playing text tag with you."

"How are you?" I ventured.

"I'm okay. Can we have a late lunch and talk? I'll even buy."

"Sure, I'm available in about thirty. Where?" I picked up a pencil and started tapping it to release my nervous energy.

"Oh, um…I didn't think you'd agree. What part of town are you in? I'm currently in the North Park area."

"Oh, let's eat by you. There's a great café off Mission."

"I'll see you there, Bella."

We hung up and I did a happy dance in my chair. I sent Maggie a quick text letting her know all was sort of good in my world.

 _Victory is mine_

Her answering response of ten question marks kept me laughing until I could leave to meet Edward.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really do love responding to them, even if some of you are a bit harsh on Bella.**

 **Any mistakes are my fault. I like to fidget after MissEli does her amazing BETA-ing. Thanks, Mirror, for the banner**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Edward was already sitting outside with a drink when I got there. "Sorry, I lied. I needed forty five minutes," I said taking a seat.

"No problem. What did you want to drink?" he asked, standing to get it for me.

"I'm still on light things, so just water for me, please."

He nodded and I looked over the menu while he went to the counter and ordered me a beverage. It didn't take long as the lunch crowd had already dispersed.

"Thanks." I took a sip and eyed him, trying to judge his mood.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, but I'm still getting tired fast."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised. Dad said this version of the flu is terrible. Know what you want?" He asked, waving over the server so we could place our food order. Once she walked away, he spoke up. "First off, I'd like to apologize. I acted rashly, and I shouldn't have ignored your texts or voicemails."

"I don't know what to say to that," I admitted.

"How about you listen, instead?" I nodded and he continued. "A few weeks ago, give or take, a stunning girl happened to walk into my bar."

"Sounds like a joke," I noted, covering my nervousness with humor.

He smiled and looked into my eyes. "After she and her extremely loud friend left, I asked Jake about them. Of course, all he could talk about was the red head." He rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"Another victim in Maggie's web."

The server dropped off my soup and his sandwich and we ate in companionable silence for a bit before he continued. "The next time said stunner came in, it was by herself on a Monday. Pretty early in the day, I might add."

"I noticed you, too." I cleared my throat, "You were sitting in the corner on your laptop and I remember thinking how odd it was that someone was in a bar doing any kind of work. Although I have considered it myself, on occasion. "

"You should come in and work sometime. Anyway, let me continue. I got your name that day." He grinned. "A few weeks later, I was able to rescue same stunner from the evil clutches of Alec. Then, before I can even try to have a conversation with her, she runs out of there like a bat out of hell. I really did think that Alec had grabbed your boob or something."

"When I came out to thank you, Maggie was all smiles, and you were too. I figured maybe something was going on between you guys and it bugged me, so I left." I shrugged, playing with my fingers, as if it was no big deal.

He took my fidgeting hand in his. "I was pumping her for info about you. She told me I was, and I quote, 'suitable for her dearest', so when you walked over, I was ecstatic that I'd gotten the seal of approval."

"And then, I ran out of there because I'm an idiot," I interrupted him.

"You're not an idiot, Bella. But you did jump to the wrong conclusion. Now quit interrupting me and let me finish my story." He lightly slapped the back of my hand. "Imagine my surprise to learn that while you were basically passed out in fever, you were calling my name. It was great for my ego, until you woke up."

I banged my head on the table. "Are you sure you even want to talk to me? It seems I bruised what one can only call a 'delicate' ego." I raised my eyes and all I could see was mirth in his.

"I admit it was a bit of a blow to my pride when you freaked out about me being there. However, I was an ass by not taking your hallucinations or high fever into account. All I wanted to do was break out of there, you know?"

"So now what?" I asked.

"Now, Bella…what's your last name?"

"Swan."

"Now, Bella Swan, I ask you out on a date. I know a great bar I could take you to."

"Really? You want to take me to your bar?"

"No silly, but I do want to take you out sometime."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

After lunch, Edward offered to walk me to my car. "Next time, lunch is on me," I said, leaning against my door.

"If that's how you want it to be, then sure." I climbed into the driver's seat and Edward went to shut my door.

"Hey, Bella? Can I call you later?"

"Well, we do need to plan a date, so….."

He shut the door on me, laughing. I waved and put the car into gear, watching him jog across the street to what I assumed to be his car.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I started a new job this week, but I'll do my best to continue posting twice a week and responding to all of you.**

 **All mistakes are mine as I like to fidget after MissEli does her mad BETA skills. Thanks, Mirror, for the banner**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I had just finished loading the dishwasher when my phone rang. When I saw it was Edward, I grinned. "Nice to see you weren't lying about calling me. I just didn't expect it to be two seconds after I saw you."

"Hello to you, too," he said. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning. I just finished dinner."

"So, you have a few minutes to talk?"

"Yes, I do. What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to know what your schedule was like for Saturday. I'd like to take you to dinner."

"I suppose I can make myself available," I sighed.

"Is it too much of a hardship?" he joked.

"Not even a little," I admitted.

"Does six work?"

"Six it is. Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure yet," he mumbled.

"Wait, you called me without a plan?" I scoffed.

"Sort of? Let me figure it out, and get back to you. Is there anything you won't eat?"

"I have an immense dislike for onion, but I can pull it out of my food, no big deal."

We chatted for a few more minutes until I heard Liam in the background yelling for his help, so we disconnected.

Edward and I played phone and text tag over the next day or two, but it didn't bother me. Most of the texts were more of a getting to know you vibe, which I liked.

On Thursday, Maggie and I met at The Library after work for drinks. We found Jake behind the bar, but Edward sitting at it with his laptop, so we sat next to him.

"Can you really get any work done here?" I asked.

"Yes, a lot actually," he responded. "Pretty sure I already mentioned that you should try it sometime."

"I just might when the next game is on. I tend to work better when there's noise in the background."

"Me, too. Hey Jake, their drinks are on me, today."

"You got it, boss. Usuals?" Jake asked.

"Sure," Maggie agreed and soon the two of them were embroiled in a heated debate over the correct pouring of a beer.

"What are you working on?" I asked, leaning closer to Edward.

"Verification." He glanced at me and must have seen my confused face, because he laughed. "Everything is computerized. Every drink is tabulated against how much alcohol is in a bottle. It's a way for me to keep an eye on profits as well as how much we give out for free."

"Does it help with inventory?" I asked, perplexed.

"Yes, it does as well as in other ways. I have someone that's been dipping a bit too much into profits, but I'm sure as soon as I have a conversation with that person, it'll change." A dark look crossed his face, so I didn't ask about who it might be.

"Well, we can pay for our drinks Edward; you don't need to lose money on us," I offered.

"Don't sweat it, Bella. I can afford a drink or two for you and your friend." He winked and shut down his computer. "I did want to talk to you about Saturday though, so I'm glad you came in today."

"Oh, you need to cancel?" I tried to sound blasé about it, but I'm pretty sure he picked up on my tone.

"Nothing like that, don't worry." He put his hand on my knee. "I was just wondering if there's anything in particular you haven't done, that maybe you'd like to do with me?"

"No way, mister, this date is all on you," I giggled. "I've lived here since I was four; I doubt there's much I haven't done."

"Challenge accepted. I've got to go." He stood, leaned into me and kissed my cheek."See you on Saturday."

As soon as he walked away, Maggie accosted me. "Did he just give you a kiss? Are you two on kissing terms yet? When did this happen?"

"Sheesh, woman, back off." I rubbed the spot his lips had touched.

"You and me? We need to have a conversation." She waved her hand in between us.

"Fine, but can we _not_ have it here?"

"Jake, can we settle the tab, please?" she yelled across the room.

"Edward paid for this round, Mags," I reminded her." Leave a tip, only."

"How come I have to leave the tip? You're the one fucking the owner."

I plastered my hand over her mouth, just as Jake came back to the bar. "Never mind," I told him. "We know Edward covered the tab, we'll just leave the tip on the bar, okay?"

"Sure." Jake nodded. "What's this all about?" He gestured to my hand on Maggie's face.

"Sometimes a girl needs to be stopped from using her mouth."

"Maybe next time, you could use a ball gag," Jake suggested.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **All mistakes are mine, as I fidget after MissELi does her BETAing**

 **Thanks, Mirror, for the banner**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I had just saved my latest column when my phone beeped with an incoming text from Edward.

 _Dress for fancy, I'll pick you up at 5:45_

Fancy? I pondered where he could be taking me.

 _Fancy it is. See you then_

I gave out a girly squeal and emailed my column to the department head. Because I'm a teenage girl at heart, I couldn't concentrate at work any longer, so I packed up my laptop and headed out. I sat in my car doing a mental inventory of my closet before I called Maggie for advice.

"Yes, dear?" she answered.

"Edward sent me a text telling me to dress fancy for our date. I'm not sure what I should wear," I admitted.

"Your red wrap dress, it looks good on you," she recommended.

"You're such a knower, Mags."

"It's why you love me so much. "

"Well, it _is_ why I keep you around, " I emphasized.

We hung up and I headed home. I found Maggie hiding on my porch when I pulled into my driveway. Okay, she wasn't hiding; she was sitting on the top step.

"I was bored, so I left work, too. By the way, you need a porch swing," she declared when I got out of my car.

"That'd be a great 'conrgats on your new home' gift, Magpie. Thanks!"

She shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. "You want?" she offered.

"Wow, you're generous. First a porch swing, and then a beer out of my own fridge? What did I ever do to deserve such a great friend?" I took the beer from her and ambled into the living room before plopping onto the couch.

"So, I was thinking," Maggie started to say as she landed on the couch next to me.

"Never a good thing," I interrupted. She pinched me and continued.

"As I was saying, I was thinking you should try out a pair of my shoes for your date." She reached into her Mary Poppins bag and pulled out some black open toed shoes with silver pointed stiletto heels.

"Those look dangerous," I said, caressing the heel. "And uncomfortable." I kicked off my shoes and put one of hers on, holding my foot out to admire it. "Aww…pretty," I cooed. I put the other one on and pranced around my living room.

"They look great, Bella. Makes your legs go on for miles," Maggie commented.

"I'll consider these, thanks." I kicked them off and put them in the corner. "Pizza?"

"Sure, I will allow you to feed me."

"Your generosity knows no bounds today."

I called in the food and Maggie and I chatted about life while we waited.

The doorbell rang, and soon we were elbow deep in food. Maggie didn't stay much longer after shoveling half the pizza in her body. I had no idea where she put all the food she ate, but she did work out, so I guess that's the trade off. After seeing her out and telling her I didn't want to borrow her red pumps with brass knuckles for heels instead of the ones she'd already lent me, I grabbed a book and headed to bed. I was wiped.

+TL+

I worked around the house on Saturday morning; doing all those things I hated to do: dust, vacuum, and unload the dishwasher. For a brief moment, I considered grocery shopping, but vetoed that idea due to laziness. I did make sure to put fresh sheets on my bed when I cleaned my room. Not that I had any intention of Edward seeing them, but a girl never knows. I fluffed a few decorative couch pillows and straightened the throw on the chair, before I got bored. After surfing the internet for a few hours, I decided I should shower.

I deskankified my body and shaved twice just to feel like a woman. I let my hair air dry while I wandered my house in my robe, drinking a beer. When I sat down at my vanity to do my hair, the nerves kicked in, so I gave myself a pep talk. After a few deep breaths I was able to calm down and put on my big girl panties, also known as lace boy shorts, before I finished my hair and makeup.

I was just slipping Maggie's shoes on when there was a knock on the door. As if on cue, my stomach exploded in nerves. I found Edward on the other side of the door holding something in his hands. "Oh, you didn't have to bring me flow...what's in the box?" I trailed off, noticing he didn't have a bouquet with him.

"Well, not flowers, Brad Pitt in _Seven."_ We both chuckled and he handed me the box. "It's a house warming gift."

"You didn't need to do that. Come on in." I nudged the door with my elbow and Edward followed me to the kitchen counter. I set the box down and opened it. "Ooohh, neat a bird feeder," I exclaimed pulling it out of its crate.

"I thought you could hang it off the front porch. There's a bag of seed in my trunk for you, too."

"Wow, Edward, thanks." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I just need my purse and I'll be ready."

I steered him back to the door and locked it behind us. He had already moved down to his car and had the passenger door open for me. "Your chariot, dear lady," he said, bowing low. I giggled and got into his Volvo.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next up- the date**

 **All mistakes are mine, I fidget after MissEli does her BETAing. Thanks, Mirror for the banner**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

We made comfortable small talk until we got to the valet parking for the restaurant. After Edward made the arrangements with the guy parking our car, he took my elbow and steered me to the hostess stand.

"Reservations for Cullen," he told her.

She glanced down, then back up and then down again. "Umm…I'll be right back," she said before scooting away. Edward shrugged as we watched her walk away. It took two minutes before she was back at the podium with a nicely dressed man behind her.

"Mr. Cullen," he addressed. "I'm Caius, the manager here. There seems to be an issue with your reservation. For some reason, it was written for tomorrow night. I'm sorry to tell you this, but we don't have an available table for you."

"At all? Not one in an hour?" Edward clarified.

"No, sir."

"So, what you're telling me, Caius, is that even though I called six days ago and made a reservation for tonight, you can't find any way to accommodate me? Is that what you're saying?" Edward queried.

"Yes, sir, that's what I'm saying. I'm very sorry."

Edward turned to me. "So, I guess incompetence wins tonight, Bella. Let's go."

I yanked my phone out of my purse. "What was your name again, Sir?" I asked the manager.

"Caius," he responded primly.

"Well, Caius, I'm very disappointed that you not only lost our reservation, you refused to make any accommodations for your inadequacy. I just put this on Yelp with a one star review," I told him, flouncing away.

As soon as I hit the sidewalk, I was laughing so hard, I was crying. "Oh gosh...I …that guy…" I stumbled over a pavement crack.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, sounding concerned.

I forced myself to stand straight before I burst into laughter again. I wiped the tears from my eyes and got myself together. "I'm perfect." Taking a look around, I grabbed his hand and steered him to the intersection. "There's a McDonald's up here, let's go. "

We ambled up to the counter, where Edward ordered us food while I got us a table. As soon as he sat down, he burst into laughter.

"Not quite what I had in mind for a 'fancy' date," he said using air quotes before loosening up his tie.

"While we might be just a teensy bit overdressed but I have a feeling this is going to be more fun. Besides, we can get steaks any other night of the week." I popped a fry into my mouth. And that's how Edward and I ended up having our fancy dinner date while bonding over chicken nuggets and chocolate milkshakes.

We were both quiet on the way back to my house. It was the type of quiet that wrapped you in its embrace. I liked that neither of us felt the need to fill the silence with chatter. It showed a level of contentment.

Edward turned his car off when he pulled into my driveway."May I walk you to your door?"

"Yes, you may."

He came around, opened my door and gave me his hand to help pull me out of his car. We walked hand in hand to my front door. "Did you want to come in?" I offered.

"I'd better not, Bella." He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek, before turning to go.

"That's really not my idea of a goodnight kiss. You'd better try a little harder."

He grinned before slanting his mouth over mine. It didn't take long before his tongue was in my mouth and the kiss turned slightly dirty. We broke apart, panting, but smiling.

"Thanks for a great date, Edward. I look forward to the next one." I winked and went inside. I heard his footsteps on the porch and his car drive away before I walked away from the door with a permanent grin on my face.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. All mistakes are mine, as I fidget after MissEli does her BETAing. Thanks, Mirror for the banner**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The following weekend found Edward and I seated at a table in the corner of his bar working, while Maggie did her version of working. I glanced towards the bar and giggled, causing Edward to lift his eyes up from his laptop screen.

"What?" he asked, looking around.

"Her antics." I nodded my head towards Maggie and Liam.

"Is she intentionally leaning that far over?" he asked, looking over to them.

"Of course she is, Edward,"I scoffed. "How else will Liam see her deep cleavage, her bodacious ta-tas', her massive mammories, her huge tracts of land, her..." He put his hand over my mouth.

"I've got it, Bella. When did you turn into a twelve year old boy?"

"You should probably know now, it's where my maturity level lies," I told him, seriously.

He shook his head and shouted, "Liam! Come here!"

Liam looked over with little interest before saying something to Mags and heading our way. "You bellowed, boss." He stood with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Here are the rules where Maggie is concerned. She can drink on the bar tab, but if you're not interested in her, let her know now so it doesn't create any friction between me and my girl, got it?"

"Sure, do." Liam winked and strolled back to Maggie.

"What, now?" Edward asked, noticing my face.

"I'm your girl, huh?" I asked.

" _Is you is, or is you ain't my baby_?" he crooned.

"As long as you'll stop attempting to sing, I'll be whatever you want me to be," I conceded.

"Anything I want?" He rubbed his hands together.

"Enough of that get back to work." I smacked his hands and got back to my column.

We worked in companionable silence other than a few murmurs from Maggie or Liam. I guess he was giving her a 'go.' I could only wonder how she felt about that idea. I stretched and glanced at the clock. "Crap, I still need to hit up the grocery store." I shut my laptop and stood up.

"What are you doing tomorrow after work?" Edward asked, standing too.

"Well, I suppose, it would depend on what my options are," I responded, twirling my hair.

"Sheesh, woman, you're in a mood today." He rolled his eyes. "I'd like to cook you dinner."

"Inviting me to your lair, sir?" I tapped his chest.

"Yes, I may even show you my etchings."

I pretended to fan myself as he steered me to the bar so I could say 'see you' to Liam and Maggie.

"Sure, text me your address and the time you'd like me over and I'll be there." I pinched Maggie's elbow. "I'm leaving. Are you leaving too, or can I trust you alone with these two?"

"You can trust me, Scout's honor," she replied, giving me the biggest cartoon cat smile I've ever seen.

I narrowed my eyes in response and made the 'I'm watching you' sign with my fingers. "Call me later; it seems we have some things to talk about, young lady." I kissed her cheek and let Edward lead me away.

Edward walked me to my car, even opening the door once I'd unlocked it. "I'll see you tomorrow for sure," he said, leaning in and leaving me a very sweet kiss on the forehead.

"What are you going to make?"

"Does it matter?" He arched an eyebrow.

"That's pretty cool," I said, running my finger over his brow. "It makes you look intimidating."

He laughed and kissed my cheek. "Quit it, or I'm not going to reign myself in."

"Who said you had to? We are grown ups, well, at least I am," I stated.

"Your previous behavior suggests otherwise," he reminded me.

"Well, I suppose this is your crossroads decision, Edward. Your deal with the devil, if you will. Can you handle me?"

"Maybe so, maybe no. Either way, I'm going to have fun trying." He smacked my butt."Now get out of here. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." I leaned up and nibbled his chin before getting in the car. He closed my door and I waved as I started the car. I saw him in my rearview watching me leave the parking lot, where he gave me a final wave.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I had major laptop issues this week, but it seems okay for now, so hopefully back on for 2 updates a week.**

 **Any mistakes are mine as I like to fidget after Miss Eli has done her BETAing. Thanks, Mirror, for the banner**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I was so excited about my dinner prospect with Edward that, needless to say, I was antsy at work. I doodled during the morning meeting, I daydreamed instead of did research. I was basically useless. When my phone rang with an incoming call, I practically pounced.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, Bella. Are you busy?" Edward responded.

"I can make time for _you_. What's up?"

He chuckled. "I feel like making chicken tonight. Any preferences for the style?"

"Whatever you want to make will be fine, Edward. Just tell me what time you'd like me there."

"Whenever you leave work is fine. Do you know where Princess View is?"

"Not exactly. Is it near my house?" I asked, pulling up Google Maps on my laptop.

"It's three blocks north of the bar," he explained.

"Conveniently located within walking distance," I laughed.

"It helps on late nights to live so close. Plus when I first bought the bar, I drank a lot more."

"Really? How interesting. I don't think I've seen you drink at all."

"I do when the occasion calls for it. Case in point, I have white wine chilling for tonight. And if we hadn't eaten at McDonald's the other night, I would have murdered some red with my steak."

"Do you need me to bring anything?" I offered.

"Just your pretty face."

"Well, since it's attached to me and all, I suppose I can. I'm probably out of here around two. I can be to your house around four, if that's okay."

"That's fine, Bella. I'll see you then."

We hung up and I tossed my phone on top of my purse. I only had it out because I knew I'd be hearing from Edward. Usually I like to concentrate while at work. Sadly, today all my thoughts were on him. I sat there, chewing on my pencil and thinking about him until Rachel, my assistant stepped into my doorway.

"Bella, do you have a copy of your column, yet? Tyler wants to see it early so he can take a few days off this week."

"Sure. Let me send it to the main copy machine. That way you can pick up on your way back through to him. "

"Thanks, Bella. You look happy, today," Rachel noted.

"I've been happier lately," I admitted.

"Well, it's been a pleasure watching you smile and interact more with everyone."

"Huh," I eloquently said. "I hadn't realized I'd been bringing my problems to the office."

"Don't sweat it, doll. Everyone does. Thanks for printing that for me. I'm sure he'll have it red lined and on your desk tomorrow when you come in. He wants to take off Wednesday through Friday. See you!" Rachel zipped out of my office almost as quickly as she'd come in.

I glanced at my watch, knowing I wasn't going to do any more work today and decided to call Maggie before heading out. She owed me a conversation since she ignored my request yesterday at the bar. I got her voicemail, so I told her to get off Liam and call me, already. Giggling, I shoved my laptop into my bag and headed out.

Once I got home, I perused my wines because Mama always told me it was rude to go anywhere empty handed. I made a note to remember the bottle before leaving and decided to read on my back porch for an hour or so. Realizing I couldn't concentrate on my book, I got up and grabbed my notebook. Seemed I had things to journal out.

Maggie called me just as I was finishing up my thoughts on paper. "Well, it's about time, Margaret!"

"Did you just full name me, Isabella?" she asked.

"Why yes, yes I did. Tell me about Liam," I demanded.

"He's very sweet, probably too nice for a girl like me."

"You deserve to be treated well, Mags. If Liam wants to, let him, okay?"

"I know. It's just…" Maggie trailed off.

"Look honey, if anyone in the universe understands just how you feel, it's me. Look how long I stayed with asshat, too afraid to move forward. Edward trusts Liam, and I'm pretty sure I trust Edward."

Maggie gasped. "You _trust_ him? Already? I think we should be talking more about you, not me."

I laughed. "I'm pretty sure I like him."

"Woman, we all know you like him," she teased. "Now the question is, how much?"

"Well, I'm headed over to his house for dinner tonight, so that much."

"Where have his hands been?"

"Holy shit, Mags, really? I don't ask you these things," I responded primly.

"Bullshit!" she laughed.

"Fine, above the belt and below the boobs. Shit, I got to go. Love you!" I hung up and gathered my stuff so I could leave for Edwards.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I've responded, unless you didn't log in or have PM turned off.**

 **All mistakes are mine. I like to fidget after MissEli BETA"s. Thanks, Mirror, for the banner**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I plugged Edward's address into my GPS and backed out of my driveway. I cursed the bird poop on my back window while moving my head around to actually see. I felt as if I'd barely left my street before I was pulling into Edward's driveway. I noticed the front of his house was similar to mine as I walked up his porch steps, but it looked much bigger on the side. I heard movement in the house and before I could ring the bell, the door was opened.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed leaning down to kiss me. "Come on in." He ushered me into his house and shut the door behind me.

"I brought you something," I said, handing him the wine.

"Thanks, but didn't I tell you not to bring anything?"

"You did, but I was taught to never go anywhere empty handed," I explained.

"Okay…" he trailed off. "Let me show you around, follow me." He led me into the kitchen to set the bottle down. "You can leave your purse here, if you'd like," he said pointing at a small table in the corner. I hadn't noticed as I was too busy staring at his pretty cabinets.

"Your kitchen is beautiful," I noted, running my hand over the marble countertop.

"Oh…um…my mom helped me out with it. I knew what I wanted, but she helped me put it together. You'll see her touches in the living room and the den, too," he explained.

"That's adorable," I commented.

"Aw…shucks…" he joked. "Next stop is the living room."

I looked around at the tastefully done area. He had chosen some really nice dark brown furniture that looked incredibly soft. I was surprised that the television looked smaller than mine. "No stereo?"

"I have it wired in."

"Huh?" I asked, laughing.

"It's by remote through a hard wired system," he explained, grabbing a remote off the coffee table and hitting a button. Mozart started to carry through the speakers.

"Neat."

"I can do this at your house, if you wanted," he offered.

"I'll think about it," I said, walking past his living room and into what I can only call a man cave. This room was huge. He had a pool table, dart board and a very large TV that took up an entire wall. There were two recliners and a long leather couch. "Wow!" I exclaimed.

"I put a lot of thought into this room," he said.

I pounced into a recliner. "This room is awesome! How much time do you spend in here, what with hanging out at the bar all the time?" I asked.

"More than I used to. Jake and Liam have taken over a lot of the responsibilities, so I have more leisure time."

I wiggled my feet around, testing the chair. "I think I'm going to move into this room."

"If you feel that strongly about it, then feel free. However, maybe put that thought on hold until after the tour. You may see a room that's more suited to living in." He winked, and gave me a hand up out of the chair, smacking my butt when I was standing. He took my hand in his and led me to a small room. "I use this as an office if I'm not working at the bar. I prefer not sitting in here, though."

"Why?" I asked glancing around.

"It's a bit too dark." He shrugged.

"I can see that. I like being able to work from other places, too. It's a bit liberating."

"Exactly," he said, tweaking my nose."Over there's a half bathroom." He pointed to a closed door in the hall and pulled me towards a small staircase. "Did you want to go up?"

"I thought you were showing me your wares. So far, no etchings," I laughed and headed up.

He paused in the first doorway at the top. "This is the guest room. No one has ever stayed in here. Usually if one of the guys is over watching the game, they crash in the den," he explained. "It has its own full bath next door that can be reached through that door by the closet or the door in the hall."

"It's…nice?" I hesitated. The room seemed a bit too female for him. The bed was done in accent pillows of greens and yellows and the wall color was a light green.

"Mom," he said, as if that explained everything. "Eventually, I'll make it more me." He showed me to entrance to the guest bathroom in the hall before standing in the doorway of a gigantic bedroom. The bed was either a king or California king and took up a lot of the floor space. He had no footboard, but the headboard was brown suede and looked similar to his living room furniture. It was covered in a brown and tan quilt. He had two dressers on one wall and a TV on the other.

"It's nice. Very masculine," I commented.

Edward put his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest. "Was there a doubt to my masculinity, Bella?" he asked, running his lips up my neck.

"None at all." I turned to face him before leaning up and kissing his lips. "Now, how about that dinner you promised me?"

"Coming right up."

 **A/N: For reading and reviewing. All mistakes are mine, as I fidget after MissEli BETA's. Thanks, Mirror, for the banner**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Would you rather sit in the living room or in the dining room?" Edward asked, dragging me back down the stairs.

"I didn't see a dining room," I peeked around again, wondering how I missed an entire room.

"It's an offshoot to the game room, we didn't go in there," he explained.

"Kitchen table is fine with me, Edward."

He opened a cabinet and handed me plates. "Here you go, table's in the corner." While I set the table, he started pulling things out of the oven.

"That smells great," I commented before grabbing the wine and the glasses he had sitting on the counter top.

"It's going to taste fantastic," he stated.

"I'll be the judge of that, mister." I sat down and poured us wine while Edward brought the steaming dish over. He served me a small portion, picked up his glass and raised it.

"To us," he said.

"To us," I repeated and tapped my glass to his.

Dinner was fantastic and I had no problems with letting Edward know what a good cook he was. He almost blushed, but did agree he could cook. Another thing he got from his mom, I take it.

"Did you want to hang out and maybe watch a movie?" he asked once we were done eating.

"Sure, let me help clean up, though."

"There's not much to it, Bella. I'm going to soak the chicken dish and stack the other stuff into the dishwasher."

"Would you just let me help, sheesh?" I stood, taking our plates to the counter. We loaded the dishwasher and Edward put water in the glass dish.

"More wine?" he offered.

"Sure, I'm not driving anytime soon."

He topped off our glasses and handed me mine. "After you," he bowed.

I rolled my eyes, but led the way. I decided to sit on the couch, leaving him plenty of room next to me. I sunk in, because this sucker was pillowy. I laughed as I attempted to set my glass down on a coaster. Edward ended up taking it from me while laughing.

"So not what I expected," I said, wiping tears from my eyes.

"It pulls you in, doesn't it?" Edward placed his glass on the end table and sat down next to me. "You don't mind if I crowd you, do you?"

"Not in the least. What are we watching?"

"Don't know," he admitted. "I'm just choosing a movie channel and we'll go from there." After clicking through a few stations, we agreed on a superhero movie. Edward put his arm around me, pulling me close to his body.

Before long we had kicked off our shoes and he was lying up against the back of the couch with me in front of him, his arm around my stomach. Edward was gently nipping at my earlobe, causing me to moan in pleasure. About thirty minutes into the movie, it was obvious we weren't interested in it any longer, as Edward shifted so that I was under him before dive bombing my mouth with his tongue.

Things escalated pretty quickly from there. I ran my hands up and down his back before placing one under his shirt and pulling him closer. His response was immediate; he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, what are we doing here?" he panted.

"I'm not sure yet, Edward. I say we go with the flow." I placed my hand on his chest and moved him back another few inches before grabbing the hem of my tee shirt and pulling it over my head. He stared at my lace covered breasts for a beat, before a smile graced his face.

"For me?" he asked, running the back of his hand lightly across my chest.

"If you want them," I replied.

"Thanks," he responded, his smile getting bigger. I laid back down keeping my arms to the sides.

Instead of the handsy groping I was expecting Edward took his time with me. Nipping at the column of my throat, rendering kisses along my collar bones before leaving a wet trail across the top of my breasts. I shivered at the contact. He nudged the cup of my bra down with his nose, before running his tongue lightly over my pebbled nipple.

"Fuck, yeah…" I moaned, reaching behind me to unhook my bra.

"Don't," Edward said, stilling my hands.

"Um...okay…"

"I want to take this slow," he explained. He leaned back over sucking my nipple into his mouth causing me to arch my back. I was glad my awkwardness hadn't ruined the moment. Just as Edward went to move to the other side of my body, he semi fell on me, and we both ended up on the floor.

We laid there stunned for a few seconds before we burst into laughter. "Are…you…okay?" I gasped out.

"Yes…are you?" He framed my face with his hands before gently kissing my lips and getting off me. He pulled me into a sitting position on the floor while we calmed down.

"Well, now that I've dazzled you with my gracefulness," I commented once my guffaws subsided. "I should go."

Edward handed me my shirt, still giggling. We got off the floor and I put my shoes back on. He walked me back to the kitchen to grab my keys and purse before leading me to the front door.

"Thanks for a very interesting evening, Edward. Now that I know you can cook, you can visit me more often."

"You're very welcome, Bella. I enjoy spending time with you." He opened the door and walked me to my car. "I'll call you tomorrow," he promised, giving me a kiss to the forehead.

"Night, Edward." I climbed into my car and backed out of his driveway, giggling over the turn of events.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. All mistakes are mine, as I fidget after MissEli BETA's. Thanks, Mirror, for the banner**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

I chilled at home the next day. Instead of working, I was doing nothing more than spinning in circles in my chair and thinking about Edward. The feel of the weight of his body on mine, his hands on my waist, his lips on my nipple. And now I'm hot and bothered. I grinned and decided to send him a text.

 _I keep thinking about your mouth on me_

After waiting ten minutes for a response and not getting one, I sighed and wandered into the kitchen. I had a grocery list to make. I randomly opened cabinets and the fridge trying to put together some cooking ideas. I finally gave up on responsibility and called Maggie.

"Do you feel like playing hooky?" I asked as soon as she picked up.

"Absolutely. Where do you want to go?"

"Beachcomber?" I offered.

"Interesting," she commented. "You don't want to go to Edward's bar? Did the date go okay?" she prodded.

"It went great. I'll fill you in once I'm sitting beach side with a beer in my hand," I promised.

"See you soon," she hung up before I could say another word. I decided to put on my bathing suit top, just in case it was really warm in Mission Bay.

I was able to find parking close by the bar which was just plain luck. I ordered us up some beers and headed out back to sit on the patio. The waitress had just delivered the beers when Maggie joined me.

"Hey you," she greeted, taking a beer. "So why the deviation from The Library?"

"Just needed to talk to my bestie," I explained.

"About?"

"Oh, just life," I breezed out.

Maggie watched me carefully before she spoke again. "What is it about 'life' that has you needing to talk?"

"I just need to know I'm not making a mistake, Mags. I spent too many years in an unfulfilling and unhappy relationship to..."

Maggie interrupted me, "And whose fault was that, Bella, huh? You told me years ago that you didn't think you wanted to stay with Jared, that you didn't see a life with him. You're the one that stayed because it was what you knew." She pointed her beer bottle at me. "You, Bella. You ignored all the warning signs, disregarded your gut feeling and stayed."

"I know. I just need to know I'm doing this right this time," I huffed.

"How does he make you feel?" she asked, waving down the waitress.

"I get butterflies when I see his name on my screen," I admitted.

"So like you're in junior high," she noted.

I laughed. "Yes, I guess so. We get along well and he's a great kisser."

"I _knew_ spit had been swapped. How is he elsewhere?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I don't know yet. But I'm ready to find out." I then proceeded to tell her about our make out session that landed on the floor.

After another round of laughter and beers, we called it an afternoon. We walked to our cars and hugged good bye. Once I started to drive, I decided to swing by The Library on my way home.

"Hi Jake," I greeted, sitting on a bar stool. "Is Edward around?"

"He's placing an order in his office. I'll let him know you're here. Beer?" he offered.

"No thanks just came from day drinking with Maggie. I will take water, though."

He tossed me a bottle out of the cooler and walked to the back of the bar. He disappeared for a short time before reappearing next to me. "Boss man said to go on back."

"Thanks, Jake." I headed towards Edward's office. His door was open but his back was to it, so I knocked on the doorjamb before entering.

He turned and a big smile came over his face. "Hi," he mouthed, then held up two fingers and waved me in.

I sat down in the only other chair in the room and glanced around. It was pretty dingy back here. I was in my own world until I heard Edward finally put the handset of his phone on its base.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, big grin still in place.

"I was at Beachcomber with Maggie and thought I'd surprise you." I shrugged.

"It's a nice and welcome surprise." He leaned into me to give me a kiss. The corner of the desk in between us made it awkward, though. "Although, I'm a bit peeved my girl would choose to drink elsewhere." He winked.

"What can I say; no single bar can hold me down."

"What are your plans this weekend?" he asked.

"I thought I might spend some time with this hot bar owner I know."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Would he like that?"

"I can say for certain that he would. Your house or mine?"

"How about mine this time? Pretty sure my couch isn't as mean as yours. I can make us food." I stood to go. "I don't want to keep you from work." "Walk me out?"

He stood, too. "Of course."

Edward walked me to the car, giving me a very sweet kiss good bye at my car door.

"I'll see you soon," I said, getting in my car and heading home.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. All mistakes are mine, I tend to fidget after MissEli has BETA"d. Thanks, Mirror, for the banner**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Maggie and I decided to stay in on Friday and have a girl night/movie night. She arrived directly from work with her bottomless carpet bag. This time she pulled four movies, two bottles of wine and pajamas out of its depths. I had to admit I was impressed.

"I don't suppose you have any food in there, do you?" I asked, phone in one hand, take out menus in the other.

"No, ma'am. I thought you could supply _something,_ since I brought all this." She waved her arms over her loot in a 'ta-da' fashion.

"I suppose, I could. Would you prefer Chinese, Mexican, or Italian?" I offered.

"Pasta is a must with the amount of drinking I plan to do. Can you order me up some baked ziti with garlic bread, please? I'm going to go change." She headed into the guest room and I called the closest place that delivered carbs.

I watched from the couch as she emerged and headed directly to the kitchen. "What do you feel like drinking?" she shouted.

"I'll have a beer for now. I don't want to get too tipsy already." I scanned her movie titles while she foraged in the kitchen. "Magic Mike? Really, Mags?" I asked when she rejoined me.

"If we're not going out to look at pretty boys, I brought the pretty boys to us," she explained.

I got up when the doorbell rang and fetched our food. When I put it on the coffee table, Maggie grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "What do you want to watch?"

"Dealer's choice," I responded handing her all four movies.

Maggie closed her eyes before grabbing one of the boxes. Of course it was the strippers. We shoveled food and drinks down our gullets for the bulk of the movie until I couldn't stand it any longer. "Are you going to fill me in on the Liam situation or not?" I demanded.

"Patient, much?" she joked. "He's nice, I like him." She turned back to the television.

"That's all you're giving me? The woman who asked me if Edward and I had exchanged fluids yet? Really? More please." I thumped her knee with my fist. "Now!"

"Have I told you how mean you are?" Maggie rubbed the sore spot. "Honestly? I don't want to fuck it up by talking about it. I can tell you we talk and text a lot and have met for lunch three times now. We get along fantastic. Much like you and Edward, things haven't progressed much further than kissing. I might have to hang up my dancing shoes," she commented.

"You mean your _fucking_ shoes," I stage whispered.

"Perv!" She pinched me and I won't lie, that shit hurt.

"So you can see yourself as a one man woman?" I asked.

"I can if it's Liam." She smiled. "I think that kind of confession means it's time for heavier drinking, don't you?" She got up and returned with a bottle of wine, vodka, two shot glasses and two wine glasses.

"How much drinking do you have planned?" I raised an eyebrow at all the things she plopped on the table.

"All of it." She handed me a shot glass of vodka. "Here's to pretty boys that make our hearts flutter."

"Cheers to that." I tapped my glass to hers and downed the shot.

We drank and watched movies until I received a good night text from Edward. That meant it was late. "Shit, Mags," I slurred. "We need to take a multivitamin, down a gallon of water and sleep."

"I don't think I could swallow another thing," she grumbled, getting up.

I was too hammered to make the obvious joke, choosing instead to stumble to the front door to lock it before holding myself up at the kitchen sink and leaning over to run water into my mouth. I barely made it into my room before passing out fully clothed on the bed.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. All mistakes are mine as I fidget after MissEli BETA's. Thanks, Mirror, for the banner**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

I woke up in a panic on Saturday, thinking it was much later than it seemed to be. I glanced at the clock and moaned when it hurt my eyes. It was barely eleven in the morning. I sat up slowly, cursing my head. Stupid Maggie and her stupid drinking. I could see that my phone notification light was on, so I reached for it to check my texts. Edward had sent me one about twenty minutes ago asking what time I wanted him over.

I pondered that question while I moved at a snail pace to the bathroom. After a shower and voracious teeth brushing, I felt much more human. I found Maggie sitting at the counter, head down and a cup of coffee within reach. After pouring myself a mug and grabbing ibuprofen, I joined her in the head down.

"I can't believe how much I drank last night," she groaned.

"I blame you for how I feel," I complained.

"Huh?" Maggie raised her head and squinted at me. "I did not force you to drink, lady."

"You certainly enabled me," I retorted. "I need to go to the grocery store before Edward comes over."

"What time will he be here?"

"Whenever I tell him to," I yawned. I lifted my head and sent Edward a text that dinner would be at six, but he could be here anytime after two if he wanted. I chugged the rest of my coffee and got off the bar stool. I knew from experience that if I didn't get moving, I'd end up on the couch vegging out all day.

"Don't tell me you're going to make any food, please." Maggie said rubbing her stomach.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Princess." I pet her head and grabbed my notepad to make a list. "I'm headed to the store. Want to come?"

"Do I have to?" she pouted.

"No," I said rolling my eyes. "But you will have to vacate by one thirty, okay?"

"Promise." She saluted me and I left her to wallow. I made it to the grocery store and back in half an hour and Maggie was already gone when I got home.

I was putting dinner together when Edward knocked. He smiled when I unlocked the door. "Why is there so much bird poop on your car?" he asked.

"I think it's their way of thanking me for the damn food I give them. I'm beginning to not like that gift you gave as much." I leaned up to kiss him hello. "Hi. Come on in, I was just stuffing some pork."

Edward broke out in laughter. "Sorry," he said composing himself. "It just sounded dirty."

"I meant it to." He followed me into the kitchen to see I wasn't kidding about what I was doing.

"Need any help?" he offered.

"No, thanks. I'm almost done. You can help yourself to a beverage, though." I put the chops into a glass dish and put them in the oven. "How was work?"

"Shitty, remember that skimming issue I told you about?"

"Yes," I grabbed myself a beer and joined him at the counter. "You found out for sure who it was?"

"Sure did. I'm going to have to fire them tomorrow and I'm not looking forward to it. "

"I'm sorry," I said, rubbing his back. "That can't be easy to do. I can come over to the bar tomorrow, and we can talk after, if you'd like?"

"I'd like." He shifted so he was facing me directly and kissed my chin. "I'd like it a lot." He winked. "How long until food?"

"About twenty minutes. I still need to sauté some zucchini." I got up and grabbed a pan. Edward helped by keeping his chin on my shoulder and commenting about my stirring process. He did help me carry the food to the table, though, so there's that.

"This is really good, Bella. I might insist you cook for me more often," he said putting more food in his mouth. Really, he looked like a chipmunk at this point.

"Breathe, Edward. No one's going to take it away from you."

Once his mouth was clear he said sheepishly, "Sorry. I barely ate anything today."

We finished dinner and cleaned the kitchen and headed to the living room to watch a movie. It didn't take long for us to each be topless and his hands placed on my chest. I reached for his belt buckle when he stopped me.

"What are you doing, Bella?"

"Releasing the Kraken, Edward. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Are you sure?" he asked, rubbing his very erect cock against me.

"Very much so," I replied, licking his neck. "Now let me touch your cock."

"Can we move somewhere more comfortable? I'm still having flashbacks from the last time I touched your body on a couch." He got off of me and I stood up, leading him to my bedroom.

Things escalated pretty quickly once we'd changed rooms. As I tried to find friction, Edward grunted "Hang on a minute, Bella." Steadying me with one hand while he tried to put a condom on with the other. Once he was properly sheathed, he slid in ever so slowly, making me pant in frustration.

"Shove it in, sheesh!" I demanded. "I'm dying over here."

"That'd be tragic. To die just as I was getting to the good stuff," he said, stopping completely so he could run his tongue over my breasts. "Just think of all the things you would miss." He lifted my leg and placed it around his waist, moving forward just enough to make me want more before leaning down and pulling my earlobe into his mouth and sucking.

"Fuck...yes." I tried to move him forward with my legs, but he wouldn't let me.

"If you don't stop, I'll pull out and torture you with my tongue."

"Hmmm…now you've given me something to think about. Do I want your dick in me?" I subtly moved my hips and grinned when I heard him moan. "Or your tongue?" I rotated my hips again. "Two very lovely choices, I must admit." This time when I circled again, he pushed all the way inside.

"Yes…" he growled, as he began thrusting.

The whole thing was down and dirty, but I figured we could do it soft and sweet the next time.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Any mistakes are mine, as I fidget after MissEli does her BETA-ing. Thanks, Mirror, for the banner-**

 **The story is winding down, see you soon xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

We cuddled in silence for as we came down from our high. It was nice just laying there with Edward pressed against me.

"You know, when you invited me over for dinner, I didn't expect you to be dessert," he commented, kissing the top of my head.

"Me neither," I admitted, playing with his chest hair. "But I don't regret it, if you're concerned."

"I'm more worried about whether you're going to kick me out."

"Nah, I suppose I can let you stay over. One could say you'd earned it."

He laughed and pulled me closer to him. We fell asleep wrapped in each other.

In seemed only like a few hours later, when I felt Edward stirring next to me. "Where are you going?" I yawned out, reaching for him.

"I need to go home and shower before I head over to the bar. You're still coming in, right?"

I nodded my head. "What time is it?" I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Eleven. I'm meeting Claire at one." He nuzzled into my neck.

"Claire? Is that that who you're firing?"

"Yes."

"Well, that sucks. Don't you know her from high school or something?"

"Yes."

 _Morning Edward is wordy_ , I thought. "Okay, I can be there whenever you want me to be," I offered.

"Whenever you want to be there is fine with me. I really need to go, though. See you soon."

I watched Edward walk out of my room and decided I liked it.

I lay blissfully in my sex-smelling bed for another twenty minutes before getting my butt into the shower. I put everything I'd need for doing actual work into my tote bag and sent Maggie a text to meet me at the bar.

"Bella!" Jake greeted me heartily.

"Hi, Jake." I took a seat at the bar and looked around.

"He just went to his office with the dragon queen," Jake explained. "Did you want a beer?"

I laughed at his description of Claire. "I think I'll have a Pepsi, instead."

"Woman, this is a bar. Nothing gets made with Pepsi." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Gee, you bartenders are picky. I'll have a Coke, please." I took my laptop out and powered it up while I waited for Maggie. I had just logged in when Maggie graced us with her presence.

"Beer me, please, Jake," she said, taking the stool next to me. She leaned in and air kissed me for who knows what reason.

"Umm… we don't normally kiss," I reminded her.

"That's too bad," Jake responded, handing Maggie her drink. We heard raised voices and all turned to see Claire storming towards us with Edward hot on her heels. Before I could blink, she was in my face, yelling.

"This is all your fault, you stupid cow. You just _had_ to come into this bar, right? Had to fuck up everything I've worked so hard to get, had to steal Edward right out from under me. Jeez, I could fucking punch you." Just as she pulled her arm back, Maggie grabbed it.

"Are you kidding me with this? Really? You went to high school with Edward, you've known him most of your miserable life, she just met him. It's not Bella's fault he only sees you as the skank whore you are. It's not her fault you thought stealing from your friend and boss was a good idea. Now if you don't back the fuck up, you'll see my Irish temper take hold. It's kind of like The Hulk, only worse."

Claire looked Maggie up and down and decided it wasn't worth it. This was a smart move on her part. Edward put his hand on Claire's elbow and steered her away from us.

"Bye, Claire," he told her, sort of shoving her out the door. He closed it behind her and leaned his back against it for a minute before coming back to me. "Are you okay?" he asked, stoking my cheek.

"I'm perfect. Are you okay? That couldn't have been easy for you."

"It wasn't, but it needed to be done. I've gotten a lot of complaints about her attitude. The stealing was much more recent," he explained.

"She's lucky she didn't put a hand on me," Maggie commented, cracking her knuckles.

"I'm sure she is, Mike Tyson." Jake leaned over and ruffled Maggie's hair.

"Want to come and work in my office with me?" Edward offered.

"Sure, if by work you mean ravage me on your desk," I said.

He laughed and grabbed my laptop. "We'll see." He winked. "Jake, we'll be out back."

"Sure thing, boss. I may put Maggie to work since we're down a bartender. I'm not so sure she can hack it, though."

"Dude, I was pouring the perfect pint before you were born," she taunted. Last thing I saw before heading into Edward's office was her hip checking Jake away from the taps.

"That girl…" I trailed off.

"Is awesome," Edward finished. "Really, she is."

"Are you really okay?" I asked, sitting in the chair next to his desk.

"Not really," he admitted. "I've never had to fire someone. Usually people just leave when they're ready to move on. Jake and Liam have been here pretty much since day one, though, so I think they're staying."

"If it's any consolation, it was the right thing to do."

"Yeah, it was. And I know that, but I did consider her a friend at one time." He shrugged one shoulder and picked up his phone. "You don't mind if I call in some orders, do you?"

"Of course I do." I rolled my eyes, opened up my laptop and got back to work.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Thanks to Mirror for the mistakes are mine, as I fidget after MissElie does her fantastic BETA-ing**


	26. Chapter 26

**Epilogue-A Little Way Down the Road**

Edward pulled me closer as we swayed to the music. I sighed and nuzzled into his chest, loving the way his arms felt around my waist.

"Are you almost ready to get out of here?" he asked, nibbling my ear.

Instead of answering him, I grabbed his ass, causing him to laugh. I turned my face up to his. "You know I am. Let's go say bye to the happy couple."

We walked hand in hand to the main table so I could hug Maggie and Liam. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Murphy. We wish you all the happiness in the world," I said.

Maggie stood to embrace us. "Thanks for everything, Bella. We couldn't have done this without you and Edward."

"Damn straight," Edward agreed. "Where else could you have had such a short notice reception?"

"No clue," she agreed, looking around at the balloons and crepe paper that we'd spent hours decorating The Library with.

"Thanks, you two." Liam wrapped his arms around us.

"You're welcome, Liam. Take good care of my bestie for me." I patted Maggie's expanding belly. Their daughter Siobhan was due in six weeks.

"Get off me, woman!" Maggie shrieked. "If you wanted to touch a pregnant belly, get one of your own."

Edward and I locked eyes as I shuddered. "No thanks," I said. "The only babies in our lives will be other people's."

"Are you sure about that?" Liam asked looking us over. "You've already been married for a year."

"We're quite happy being childless. But there could be a dog later on down the road," Edward commented.

"A dog I can handle," I agreed. We hugged Liam and Maggie once more before making the rounds to say good bye to the other guests. Overall, it had been a pretty subtle affair. Had Maggie not suddenly decided she wanted to get married prior to having Siobhan, we might have had a bit more class for her reception. Then again, since it's Maggie, maybe not.

Edward and I strolled hand in hand back to our house. Once we realized how serious we were, I sold my house and moved into his, since it was just up the road from the bar. Not long after I moved in, Edward proposed, and we had a very small wedding on the beach last year. Things have been pretty great since.

 **A/N: Thanks for every single one of you that not only read this, reviewed it and recommended it to others. I could never do it without you-**


End file.
